


With the Moon on Their Wings

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jedi Finn, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn's favorite things. (5 + 1 fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always used fanfic as an outlet for stress, so I suppose it's only natural that in the past few days I had a desperate need to write some fluff. So I ignored all my impending deadlines and wrote some fluff, just for me. If anyone else gets some enjoyment out of it, that's a bonus. <3 For the prompt, 'favorite things' from the SW challenge I'd been working on before, you know, deadlines. (Obvious title is obvious. From The Sound of Music.)

_1\. His name_

Finn spent most of his life as FN-2187. Not a real name because stormtroopers didn’t need real names. Stormtroopers were parts of a whole with no individual identity that mattered. No one ever gave Finn a nickname because he never belonged and he never chose one for himself because he didn’t know who he truly was.

Now Finn loves the sound of his own name. He thinks that’s probably sort of self-centered but he doesn’t care. He loves running down the tarmac and hearing Jess call out, “Hey, Finn, Dameron’s looking for you!”

He loves sitting on the ground and hearing Luke say, “Finn, focus.”

Sometimes the pilots tease Poe about _giving it_ to Finn, they make it into a dirty joke, but Finn never minds. Poe didn’t really give Finn anything. (Okay, well, sometimes Poe _does_ give it to him, but that’s beside the point.) Poe offered him his nickname, his _name,_ and Finn chose to keep it. When he met Rey on Jakku he could have called himself anything.

He chose Finn because it felt right. He felt like a Finn.

 _Finn,_ it reads on his identification card. Sometimes he takes it out just to look at it. _Finn._

But he especially loves hearing it out loud, hearing the sound fall from the lips of the people he cares about.

“Finn,” Poe gasps, head thrown back, fingers scrabbling at Finn’s shoulders. “Like that, yeah, _Finn_.”

“Finn,” Rey moans, a growl in it, “stop being such a kriffing tease, you asshole.”

Finn thinks maybe it took so long for him to have a real name because he was waiting to have the right people to use it.

_2\. Rey’s hip bones_

Rey’s dressed in sweats and a tank top while they train, a sheen of sweat on her skin, tendrils of hair falling loose around her face. The sweats hang low on her narrow hips, so that he can see the juts of her bones. She reminds him of a bird, deceptively fragile.

“Ow!” Finn exclaims as he gets Rey’s elbow in his face.

Her smile is sharp and feral. “Pay attention!”

“You didn’t have to hit me so hard,” he protests, though the warmth in his cheeks is from embarrassment more than exertion or even pain. 

He can’t help it. Rey is distracting.

Later, he gets her in bed so that he can drag his tongue over her bare skin, over those distracting hip bones. She purrs gratifyingly, nails scratching against his scalp. 

He thinks that Rey allowing him to touch her like this is a gift. He remembers when she had been wary, prickly, and then how she had latched onto him like he was what she had been waiting for her entire life.

He loves every part of her, the freckles scattered across her nose, the curve of her smile, the line of her neck, the breadth of her shoulders, her small breasts, her flat, muscled stomach, her long legs, her strong calves, her toes. 

But he thinks he loves the sharp bones of her hips the most, as they peek out tauntingly from beneath her loose sweats, as she bares them at the end of the day when she shimmies out of her pants. He loves to spread his hands over them, watching the contrast of their skin, and he loves to feather kisses to them, making Rey gasp in pleasant anticipation.

Sometimes he rubs his thumb over the bump of Rey’s hip as they walk together, his arm around her waist, or when they’re in bed, when her back is arching up and Poe’s face is between her legs. He thinks that Rey’s hip bones almost belong to him in a way, not because Rey is something he can own, but because she lets him touch her like she won’t let anyone else.

No one but him and Poe.

_3\. The lines by Poe’s eyes_

Poe’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, deep laugh lines furrowing out from the corners. Finn likes to lean over him and press kisses to the lines while Poe pushes at him and makes cranky comments about being an old man. 

“Yeah, you’re so old, don’t know how I stand it,” Finn says, tracing his fingertips over the lines as they fade, as Poe’s expression smoothes out. 

“So kind of you, taking pity on me,” Poe murmurs as Finn noses into his thick wavy hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

He likes Poe’s face. Poe is stupidly handsome but in an imperfect way, his weird, big nose, his slightly uneven teeth, the lines around his eyes and his mouth from a life spent smiling and laughing. 

Poe is so expressive, always showing what he’s thinking. Finn enjoys watching him, watching him while he’s watching Rey, the gentle fondness on his face. Finn especially loves watching Poe when they’re looking at each other, when he’s laughing at a joke Finn’s made, smiling all the way to his eyes. Poe looks at Finn like Finn is the best thing he’s ever seen.

Finn knows he will never, ever get tired of that.

_4\. His jacket_

The jacket Poe gave him, the jacket BB-8 accused him of stealing, is the first physical possession Finn ever owned. It was also the first gift he ever received.

Kylo Ren burned right through it when he ripped Finn’s back open. While Finn was in a coma, Poe worked on it, trying to repair it, but Poe was less handy with jackets than he was with ships and it had probably been a lost cause anyway. Still, it hangs together, more or less, and Finn keeps it.

It’s his, and Poe tried. Poe tried even though there had been no need for him to, even though Finn had still been hardly more than a passing acquaintance. 

(Finn thinks maybe he had loved Poe from the moment he gave him that reckless smile and said, _we’re gonna do this,_ the same way Finn thinks maybe he had loved Rey from the moment they ran across the sand together and she yelled at him for holding her hand. But he knows that’s probably ridiculous.)

Finn treasures the jacket for what it stands for, for being first, for reminding him of where he came from and where he is now, for the nervous way Poe had offered it to him in the infirmary, making apologies for the shoddy repair work.

It’s fragile now and a stiff wind could rip it back in two. Finn only wears it in his quarters but he does wear it sometimes, like a comfortable old sweater. Finn has never had a comfortable old sweater but he thinks this must be what it’s like. Something that warms him more through memory and feeling than any actual physicality, something that makes him feel better just to see it, to touch it, to smell it.

In his mind, though he knows it can’t actually be true, it still smells like Poe.

He was wearing it the first time he kissed Poe, while Rey smiled at them from the bed. Perhaps that’s the most important first of all. 

_5\. His lightsaber_

Finn spent three months traveling with Luke and Rey in order to find a crystal for his lightsaber. In comparison, assembling it was nothing.

 _A Jedi Knight does not attack,_ Luke says. _A Jedi Knight defends._

Finn thinks that is why being a Jedi feels so much more right than being a stormtrooper ever did. Beyond the politics, it is simply that Luke never asks for him to end a life. 

Sometimes he does. Sometimes it is necessary.

But only when it is necessary. Finn fights not because he enjoys it – in fact, he hates it. He fights to defend what is right, what is important, what he values and loves. He defends life and the right of every being in the galaxy to be free.

Luke teaches Finn and Rey the lightsaber forms. Luke likes them to practice each form, to understand the advantages and disadvantages of each and so that they might adapt easily in battle, but they have their favorites. Rey is adept at Ataru, quick and aggressive and agile, but Finn prefers Soresu, the most defensive form, using the offense of his enemies against them.

He carries his lightsaber with him at all times. _Your lightsaber is your life,_ Luke tells them. Finn takes this to heart. His lightsaber becomes an extension of his arm, of himself.

He thinks of Poe up in the skies and Rey at his back and knows that of all his possessions, nothing will ever be more valuable than his lightsaber.

Because he uses it to protect what he will never own but that he loves more than anything else in the entire galaxy.

_+1 Poe’s bed_

There is nothing particularly noteworthy about Poe’s bed. It’s too small, it’s not very soft, the mattress is sort of lumpy. 

Finn loves it.

He wakes up in the morning, his limbs so tangled with Poe’s and Rey’s that he isn’t sure what belongs to whom. Rey is mumbling into his neck that they have to get up to meditate but Finn is so warm and comfortable he doesn’t want to move.

When he shifts, Poe squeezes his arm tighter around Finn’s waist. “Stay, babe.”

“Love to,” Finn murmurs against Poe’s skin, following it with a brush of his lips. “Can’t.”

“No,” Poe whines when Rey extricates herself, pulling Finn with her.

Rey laughs, her hair a wild mess around her face but her eyes bright and alert. She leans over Finn and kisses Poe’s pouting mouth before whispering into his ear.

Poe’s pout turns into something slyer, expectant. “You promise?”

“Promise.” Rey takes Finn’s hand and drags him off the bed. 

“What’d you promise him?” Finn asks as they dress quickly. Poe has burrowed into the blankets but he’s watching them with his eyes half-closed.

Rey’s smile is impish. “I said if he meets us when we’re done instead of spending all morning with his ship, we’ll do whatever he wants.”

Finn laughs and kisses her. “That’s a dangerous promise.”

“That’s what’s so great about it.”

“Hope you’re ready to deliver,” Poe says, his voice muffled. “I’ve got lots of ideas. Creative ones.”

Finn can’t resist; he kneels down beside the bed and tugs at the blankets, kissing Poe more leisurely than he has time for. “Challenge accepted,” he says against Poe’s lips and then leaves him there in the bed, taking Rey’s hand as they walk outside.

He doubts any of Poe’s fantasies will actually require the bed. 

**_End_ **


End file.
